marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * Dash * * Antagonists: * Demon Bikers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Velo City Items: * Vehicles: * Dash's van | Synopsis1 = Now Spider-Man is sitting atop a transport heading to VeloCity along Route 666. He climbs down to the driver car to tell the driver, an old acquaintance named Dash, that there doesn't appear to be anyone following them anymore.Spider-Man's relationship with Dash is explained in detail . Dash tells the hero to look again. Looking behind them, Spider-Man spots a group of motorcycles heading their way. None of this makes sense to Spider-Man, and he thinks back to how he found himself in this situation. Earlier Earlier that day, as Miguel O'Hara, he had been hitchhiking down Route 666 after parting ways with his ex-girlfriend Xina Kawn. His mind is focused on how Xina thinks he is a coward for running away from his problems back home in New York and after the attack on Nightshade that saw the death of their old teacher, Angela Daskalakis.The destruction of Nightshade was detailed in - . As he walks in the scorching heat, a woman pulls up in a car and offers him a ride. Miguel is grateful, but when he gets into the car she maces him in the face. After taking his backpack, she kicks Miguel out of her car and leaves him curled up in a ball on the side of the highway. He stayed there until nightfall when the transport driven by Dash picked him up. Miguel was surprised to see Dash after so many years. Agreeing to hop on board, Miguel learns that they are on their way to Velo City. When he asks Dash what he is transporting he is offered to take a look. He is shocked to discover that Dash is carrying a group of passengers. His horrified when he recognizes the attendant serving the passengers is Angela Daskalakis. Not understanding what's going on, Miguel demands to be let out of the vehicle. However, Dash says he can't stop now, pointing out that there is a roadblock up ahead. He then floors it so they can smash through all of the cars that are blocking the road. Hitting a bumpy stretch of road, Dash tells Miguel that he needs to change into Spider-Man and keep the people pursuing them at bay. Now Spider-Man still doesn't understand what's going on and decides to get some answers, although part of him already wonders if this is the afterlife. That's when the motorcyclists get close enough for him to get a good look at them. He is horrified to see that they motorcyclists are actually winged demons. As they get closer, Spider-Man fires some web out to trip up the motorcyclists, causing some of them to crash. The rest try leaping onto the transport vehicle. Spider-Man fight them off, but their leader manages to sneak up behind the hero. As Spider-Man tries to fight off this demon, the others try to steal Angela from the vehicle. Spider-Man manages to fight them off and save Angela from being dragged away. When they pass through a tunnel, everything goes dark. When Miguel opens his eyes, Angela is standing over him. She tells him that her death is not his fault, that he did everything he could to try and save for. The image of Angela suddenly changes back Xina. As it turns out, this whole experience is actually some kind of vivid dream. She came after Miguel after having second thoughts about leaving him on his own. Xina is glad she came looking for him, as he could have died. Getting up, he finds what looks like a portion of one of the demon's spiked whips on the ground, making him wonder if the whole experience was real after all. He doesn't say anything about his experience to Xina. However, when she makes a comment about guardian angels watching over him, Miguel admits that perhaps its not just angels that that are looking out for him these days. | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}